Seeing You Again
by my type of heroin
Summary: Both Bella and Edward were in a car accident when they were young leaving them to be orphans. They became friends but then were seperated. Full summary inside. ALL HUMAN!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books**

When Bella Swan was five she was in a fatal car accident where her mother and father died along with six-year old Edward's parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. The two survivors became friends in the week that it took to sort out their living arrangements. They were to be sent to two different orphanages so they would hopefully be able to have a better start with a new life. But ten years later they run into each other again. Will there be a budding romance or will family bond form? Maybe both?

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I'm not sure if this idea has been used before or not, but I think it's a different plot. If I get 10 reviews then I'll update again. 


	2. The Interview

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! R&R_

_This chapter is dedicated to: _**iloveTwilight-kk, bellamente, Just a normal girl, b00kw0rm, leechlover192, inuyash-narutolover, RoXjUnKie, Juliet Fernadez, meg, transparencythroughsong, Screeching Twilight, topaz-and-onyx, belle4ever, rurounivampire81, ForestGreenEyes**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter One: The Interview (Bella's POV)**

It's been ten years since I was sent to this orphanage in Seattle. Ten years and I still haven't been adopted, and I honestly have given up hope on that ever happening. The fact is that fifteen year olds usually scare away people looking to adopt. But Lucy, the social worker at the orphanage, still insisted I do these pointless interviews. "Bella, come on hun, they're waiting." Lucy said, interrupting my thoughts, as she walked into my room.

"Luc, we both know that this is pointless. Cant you just say that I came down with a sudden case of the stomach flu?" I said looking up from my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights that I had been trying to read. Lucy sighed and shook her head causing some of her blond curls to fall out of the hair clip that held it back.

"No, I won't. Plus I think this one might end up going great. This family has adopted five teenagers already, so that should give you hope." She grabbed my hand, making me get up, and walked me down the stairs to the interview room. She stopped when we got in front of the door to wish me luck before she sent me in to meet the couple looking to adopt.

I sat down in the worn down arm chair that was placed in front of a couch and saw two people. From the looks of it, they were both in their late twenties. The women had long, caramel colored hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure. While her husband had short, blond hair, accompanied by the purest blue eyes and he had a slender build. "Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." The man said in a British accent.

"Hi, I'm Bella, well Isabella really, but yeah," I shut my mouth quickly before I could babble anymore. Esme and Carlisle both smiled at me and then the questioning began.

"How long have you been in here?" Esme asked in a kind tone.

"It'll be my tenth year next Monday." I said, looking down at my converse. This was the question that had everyone instantly running. They all figured that if a kid has been in an orphanage for as long as I had they must be a hellion of some sort. No one really sees past that.

"Wow, that's quite some time to be in an orphanage." Carlisle said and I nodded. "Is there any particular reason for that?" I looked away from my shoes and into his eyes.

"Not that I know of. I mean after I turned thirteen I kind of gave up hope since all the wanna-be parents seemed to avoid me and I've always been the quiet one of the house. So unless that's a major reason, then no, there isn't a reason."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Esme said with an understanding look. "That's why we try to adopt teenagers. They always seem to be the ones who don't believe that they could be adopted, but we prefer having teenagers in our house." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"You guys are one of the few who do," I said smiling a bit. "Where do you live?"

"Just a couple of hours away from here in a town called Forks." I gasped and held back tears that threatened to fall as memories came flowing back to me. Five years of my life was spent in the small town of Forks, before my parents died. Memories of the accident were starting to come back to me when Carlisle unknowingly rescued me from the horror. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," I closed my eyes, ridding of the tears that were still there. I opened them back up to see a concerned looking Esme and a confused Carlisle. "Before I came here, that's where I lived." I explained. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"I can tell that's a sensitive topic for you still, so let's move on." Carlisle said with a slight smile causing me to smile too. I mouthed thanks as he continued. These folks were very understanding and kind, I could picture living with them easily. "Can you tell us more about yourself? All we know is the basic facts from this paper," he raised the sheet that told them little about me. Another thing that sometimes warded of the wanna-be parents.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What are your hobbies?" Esme asked, sounding truly curious.

"Well, I absolutely love to read, I occasionally write stories, um… I like to do photography when I can, and I've always been hooked on every type of music." I said, searching my mind to think of anything I had forgotten. I don't think I did.

"What would you like to try and do if you could?" This time it was Carlisle who asked. Now I had to think harder. I've always wanted to play an instrument, but there were several that sounded interesting. I decided to pick the one that interested me the most.

"I guess I would want to learn how to play the piano." This caused both Carlisle and Esme to smile widely. I wondered why they would be so happy about me wanting to know how to play the piano.

"That's wonderful!" Esme said still smiling. "One of our sons is an amazing pianist, and I think would be willing to teach you." If you decide to adopt me that is, I thought to myself. Just then Lucy walked into the room with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Bella, if you don't mind I need to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Cullen now." She said, holding the door open for me. As I got up, so did Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle reached out and shook my hand, but what Esme did surprised me the most. When she walked up to me she gave me a motherly hug and whispered in my ear, "We'll be talking to you soon, sweetie." This caused me to smile the biggest smile. Did this mean they were going to adopt me?! I seriously hoped so. They were the nicest people I had ever met.

"It was nice meeting you guys," I said as I headed to the door.

"Same for us, you're a wonderful girl, Bella." Carlisle said as he grabbed Esme's hand. I walked back up to my room and sat down on my bed. Could Carlisle and Esme really want to adopt me?


	3. The News

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's kind of a filler chapter. I would have had it posted on the 30th, but our car got caught in a white-out at a farm for about two hours, then i was busy for new years. _

_Dedicated to: _**GoodyGoody23, Captain Uschi, topaz-and-onyx, Miss Wannabe, meg, Rainy Day In The Pines, SmartChic, bloodsinger, me888, Deathly-3, EC4me, ilovetwilight-kk, -Xo-SARCASTIC-oX-, Lupus, rurounivampire81**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The News (Bella's POV)**

It had been a couple of hours since my interview with the Cullens and I had yet to see Lucy. Usually she would be in my room thirty minutes after an interview. I wonder what would keep her this long. I got up from my bed and walked to the window to see the sun was setting. Suddenly the door to my room was opened and Remmy, the seven year old girl that shared a room with me, came barreling in. When I looked at her she was close to tears so I bent down to hug her. "Whats wrong honey?" I asked her. Remmy hardly ever cried, even when she was an infant, so something must really be wrong.

She looked up at me and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Y-you don't k-know y-yet?" What was she talking about? Know what? I shook my head causing her to sigh. "I think that the Connors? The Colloways?"

"The Cullens?" I offered, trying to make it easier for her.

"Yeah, them," she continued. "Ithinkthey'regoingtoadoptyou. ButIdon'twantyoutogoElla!Whowillmakemedinner?Whowilltuckmeinatnight?" Now to the average human, that would make absolutely no sense, but after six years of listening to it, it made perfect sense. The Cullens were going to adopt me?! I couldn't believe it, when all my hopes were down, this happens! I wanted to jump around with joy, but Remmy needed me more now then ever.

"Oh sweetie, you know that Lucy and the other kids will be here for you." I wrapped her up in another hug, feeling her tears wet my pajama shirt that I had just put on.

"But I don't want 'em to, I want you to be here for me not them." She said, pouting like crazy. I sighed, thinking of a way to make things easier on her when the door opened again. I turned around to see Esme, Carlisle and Lucy standing there. "Remmy why don't you go get some dinner from the kitchen." Lucy said, grabbing Remmy's hand and leading her out of the room. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "I'll leave you three to talk. You can leave whenever you wish." So it was true, I was going to be living with them! My thoughts were flying everywhere when Carlisle started talking.

"We wanted to be the first to tell you, but I believe the little girl, Remmy, told you that we're going to adopt you. Am I correct?" I nodded, rushing over to hug the two of them. I couldn't wait to finally leave this place!

* * *

_Once again, sorry for such a short chapter. I'm going to be starting school again tomorrow so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the weekend. I'll have some polls set up soon that will be related to my story. So PLEASE do the polls, it'll help speed up the update-date. Thanks, and hope you liked the chapter. R&R_


	4. The Surprise and Going Home

**Chapter Three: The Surprise and Going Home (Bella's POV)**

The news of what had happened during the past couple of hours was replaying over and over again in my head while Esme helped me pack the little bit of things I had. I was going to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle, the nicest people I had ever met. But, the one thing that kept making me feel guilty was that I would be leaving Remmy behind. She was like the little sister I never had. I hoped Lucy would find her a good family like she did for me. "Bella, are you okay? You seem a bit down." Esme asked folding my last t-shirt and putting it in my duffel bag.

Carlisle had gone down to pull the car around to the front of the house about fifteen minutes ago, but hasn't came back yet. Wondering what would be taking him so long I answered, "I'm just worried about Remmy, and wondering where Carlisle is." Esme nodded and gave a small smile.

"You two are very close, huh?" I nodded. "Well, you can come back and visit whenever you want okay?"

"Thanks Esme!" I went and gave her a hug. "Do you think we should head to your car?"

"Probably, I think Carlisle is down talking to Lucy so we better go." She walked over and linked arms with me as we walked out of the room. We walked down two flights of stairs when we heard Carlisle's voice. "Thank you so much Lucy, I will make sure the call you on Monday to let you know how they are doing." Wait, they? Who else were they adopting? I looked at Esme in confusion, but she just smiled at me. What on earth am I missing here? When we walked around the corner I saw Remmy sitting on the kitchen counter and Carlisle holding her bag.

"ELLA!" Remmy jumped off of the counter and came running towards me in excitement. Wow, this girl has a speedy recovery time. "Icantbelieveyoufellforit!Youshould'veknownthatiwasjustacting.Oramithatgoodatacting?" Okay, this time I couldn't understand a single word she said. I asked her to speak a little slower and she took a dramatic sigh before repeating herself, causing Lucy, Carlisle, an Esme to laugh silently. "I...cant...believe...you...fell...for...that! I mean can I _really _act that good? You should be able to know when I'm lying though." She said the first time like she was talking to a one-year old.

"Remmy, what exactly are you saying?" Could I have heard her right? Were the Cullens going to adopt her too? But when did she have her interview and pack? All of my thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle started talking. "She saying that she will be going home with us, too. Lucy told us how close the two of you were, so after our interview with you we had another interview with young Remmy here." He looked down and smiled at Remmy. "I have to say, she has charmed us just like you did. You have taken wonderful care of her from what we hear." I looked at everyone to confirm that I wasn't hearing things. They were all smiling and Remmy did a running jump into my arms. I swirled her around, giving her the biggest hug. She was going to be my sister for real now! Could life get any better?

What I didn't know was that it soon would be ten times better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we walked out of the orphanage and got into the cranberry red Touareg 2 and got settled for the four hour ride. I was still overjoyed by the fact that Remmy was going be coming with us that I couldn't let go of her little hand. I looked over at her and smiled and poked her most ticklish spot on her belly. "Ella quit!" Remmy squealed. I poked her again causing her to squeal once more.

"What are you two doing?" Esme asked, turning around in her seat.

"Ella's pokeling me!" Remmy said, pointing at me like there was another Bella in the car.

"Pokeling?" Esme looked at me for clarification.

"It's a mix word we came up with since I'm always poking her to tickle her, it became pokeling." I shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone at the orphanage had started to use it when they heard us, so I didn't have to explain it very often. Hearing how we came up with the word, Carlisle started to laugh.

"You two are definitely two of a kind." Esme and Carlisle said at the same time. This made me and Remmy laugh even harder. Esme smiled and asked, "So is there anything you girls would like to know about the others?" Remmy's hand shot into the air, making Esme laugh. "Yes, Remmy?"

"What are their names? How old are they? Are they nice?"

"Whoa there sweetie, one at a time," She said laughing even more. "Their names are Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all seventeen, Edward is sixteen, and Alice is fifteen, just like you Bella. And yes, they are all nice." Now it was my turn.

"What are they into?" Hopefully one of them would have a similar interest that I do, that way it would be easier to get to know them.

"Well Rosalie works on cars and likes to shop, Alice is another shopper, Jasper is into literature, Emmett loves anything that has to do with the outdoors, and Edward has a thing for music." Carlisle answered this time, but the way he said Edward has his thing for music, you could sense there was more to it.

"What exactly do you mean by Edward having a thing for music?" Remmy asked. It was like she just read my mind. "Is it like Ella's thing for music? She can tell you the most random things about bands that no one knows where she gets it from." Remmy said in a dramatic tone. Esme laughed and answered her.

"Edward does that too. Plus he owns over a thousand cds and even more vinyl since he works at the local music store and gets an incredible discount. Oh, and he can play the piano, guitar, saxophone, and can sing." I stared at her in shock. One sixteen year old could do all of that? I think I found the person who I would bond with the most.

"He listens to vinyl?!" I asked. That's all I would listen to when I was living in Forks and it still drew my attention when someone was talking about older music.

"Yep, I think he's the only one his age who does. Why? Do you?" Esme asked.

"That's all I used to listen to." I said with a smile, thinking of my mom putting on Frank Sinatra while she would cook. I mentally shook my head, shooing out the memory before the waterworks began.

"Wow! I guess now the others cant be giving him a hard time." Carlisle said to Esme and she nodded. Everyone fell silent then. I looked out my window and watched the scenery go by. I felt something heavy fall on my lap, causing me to look away. It was Remmy, out cold, using my lap as a pillow. Smiling, I ran a hand through her hair. She was the closest person I could call family since I went to the orphanage. I helped raise her, I would do her hair and talk with her if she had problems. There was no one else I was closer to than her. Thinking about all of the memories I had of the two of us, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bella, Remmy, we are here," A voice said, shaking my arm slightly. I groaned as I moved my neck, I had definitely been sleeping odd. My neck hurt like no other. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle standing at my door.

"M'kay, lemme get her up." I said, sleep still heavy in my voice. I bent down and whispered in Remmy's ear, "We're here girlie. Time to get up." I unbuckled her and hoisted her onto my lap before I got out.

"Put me down Ella, I can walk on my own ya know." She said in a matter of fact tone, not a trace of sleep in it.

"What ever you say." I laughed and grabbed our bags from the trunk.

"Here let me take those for you." Carlisle said grabbing them from me.

"Thanks, hey where's Esme?" I just noticed she wasn't with us.

"She went in to round up the kids. We better get in there before she sends them out here to get us." He lead us from the car to the door in the garage. I looked around and saw they had, along with the Touareg, an Audi A8, a Volvo, and a Ford Expedition. Dang, they had a lot of money to own all of those cars!

Just before we got to the door, Remmy stopped and grabbed my hand. "Ella, what if they don't like me?" She whispered.

"Why wouldn't they? You're a magnificent girl, Remmy. Don't _ever_ doubt yourself, okay?" I whispered back. She nodded and continued into the house. Inside, Esme was standing with five other teenagers. I guessed that they were the other kids. Suddenly, the small, black haired girl that looked like a pixie came running over and trapped me and Remmy in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to have two more sisters!" She said, not letting go at all.

"Um, me too?" I said. What else was I supposed to say when someone I don't even know pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The pixie girl said. "I'm Alice!" Ah, the only one who was my age. She seemed friendly enough to get along with.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Remmy." I motioned to Remmy who was half hiding behind me, probably afraid of being hugged again. She didn't do to well with people she didn't know.

"It's great to meet you!! You guys can be mine and Rosalie's new shopping partners! This is going to me soooo great!" Ugh, shopping. I could live without that, but if it meant getting to know them I guess I could suffice.

"Alice, don't scare her already," I looked to see who was talking and I saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He had bronze hair that fell into his eyes a little and cloverleaf green eyes. "Hey, I'm Edward." He said looking at me. "Sorry about my sister, she can get a little ahead of her self."

"Oh don't worry about it," I laughed slightly when Alice pouted a little and muttered something about how he was wrong.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side as if in deep thought.

"Um, I don't think so..." I think I would have remembered if I had seen him before. He just had some unknown quality to him that no one would forget. Something must have clicked in his head because the look in his eyes went from realization to sadness then back to normal. That was weird.

"Oh, sorry, I must have been thinking of someone else." He looked over to the others standing beside him awkwardly. "Well, I guess I could introduce you to everyone else unless the want to themselves."

"I think they should do it themselves, Edward." Esme said, talking for the first time since we got here.

"Well, I'll start then." I looked over to the biggest of the guys here. He had short, curly hair, brown eyes, and was very muscular. "I'm Emmett, and I'm just as excited that your here then Alice is, but I think if I would have charged you like some people do," he looked pointedly at Alice. She gave him an innocent 'What did I do' look. "I would have probably scared you two pretty badly."

"I'd have to agree with you on that, but it's nice to meet you." I said and looked towards the next person to talk.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." He said, giving a half wave. Jasper seemed like the extremely shy type so I kept things simple.

"Hey," I smiled and nodded. Then the last person to go was Rosalie. Rosalie had the looks to be a model if she wanted to, heck she might even be one for all I know.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie. Sorry about Jasper, it takes him time to get used to people." She said, and smiled at me.

"Oh okay. I can understand that." I looked down at Remmy who had been observing us the entire time. I nudged her back a little, letting her know she needed to say something.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said in a small voice. "I'm Remmy." Everyone nodded and said hi to her at the same time.

"Well I think we should let Bella and Remmy go to their rooms, they've had a hard day." Esme said, motioning for us to follow her up the stairs that were in the kitchen. Remmy and I followed her up to a room that was huge. There was a bed along the wall next to a huge window, a t.v., and a walk-in closet. "Remmy this will be your room. Carlisle put your bag in the closet, so all you need to do is get changed while I take Bella to her room, okay?" Remmy nodded and turned to me to give me a hug.

"Night, Ella." She whispered.

"Night, sweetie." I whispered back.

"I'll come back to tuck you in, okay?" Esme asked as she walked toward the door. Remmy nodded excitedly and ran into the closet to get her pajamas on. I followed Esme down to the door next to Remmy's. "This will be your room. I hope you like it." She said and opened the door. I gasped when I walked into it. It looked like Remmy's, but there was a stereo system and book/cd shelves everywhere.

"Thank you so much for everything Esme!" I went over and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you two can finally have a home other than the orphanage." She said hugging me back. So do I, I thought to myself.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's the longest one I've written yet! I love all of your guys' reviews and want to say thank you te all that did review. I'm up to 51 reviews with only four posts up. I was on chapter eight of my other stor y to get this many reviews, so I'm very happy :). R&R!!_


	5. Thinking and Emmett

_**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been really hectic lately. Anyways, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Thinking and Emmett (Edward's POV)**

Once Esme took Bella and Remmy to their rooms, the rest of us went back to what we were doing. I went to the room that held my piano, or as Esme and I called it, the practice room. When I got there I sat down and tried to concentrate on the piece I was writing, but ended up being distracted by the endless questions that flew through my head. _Was that really her? What were the chances of her being adopted by the same people who adopted me? Why doesn't she remember me?_ These were just a few of the questions that were in my head that revolved around Bella. "Ugh, It can't be her!" I said, letting out a frustrated sigh and put my head down on the piano, causing an ugly sound to come out of it. I winced at the sound, _that couldn't be good for the piano..._

"Geez Ed! I don't think I've seen you like this since you were learnin' how to play the guitar. What's up?" My head snapped up to see Emmett sitting in the chair closest to the piano.

"Shi-, how long have you been there?" I asked moving over to the chair that was in front of him.

"Pretty much the entire time. Carlisle told Rosalie that she would have to wait a while for the next car she can work on, so she kicked me off of the t.v. and told me to leave her alone. Figured I would come and see what you were doin'." Emmett shrugged. "What _were _you doin'?" _Should I tell him about Bella? _I thought. Emmett was my best friend, but would he truly understand? He doesn't know why I was put in an orphanage, it was still a sensitive subject for me, but if I did tell him he would need to know the entire story. _Do I really want to deal with that right know? Not really..._

"Oh, Rosalie finished working on the '63 Corvette? Do you think she'll take it to Barrett Jacksons this year?" I asked, trying to change his train of thought.

"I hope so," He replied, shifting in the chair so he was facing the family room a little bit. "She puts all of her talent into cars, but then doesn't think she's talented. I swear, Ed, Rosalie really needs to see her work through our eyes sometime, but I don't know how I would convince her to do something like put her car in a car show." _Mission get Emmett to forget- completed! _

"I don't know what to tell you bro, but if she doesn't want to take her car to Barrett Jacksons, maybe put it in a local car show. Oh, and will you stop calling me Ed?" I hated it when people called me anything but Edward, but occasionally I would allow it from people in my family.

"That's a good idea Ed!!" Emmett said perking up suddenly. I glared at him for using the obnoxious nickname again, and he smiled sheepishly at me. "Oops, sorry, I really need to break that habit huh?"

"Yeah, you do," I said, laughing a bit. Not only for Emmett's sudden reactions, but also in relief for the fact that I had successfully got his mind off of how I was acting earlier.

"'Kay, I'll try. Well, I'm going to go see what Rosalie is watchin', so I'll talk to you later." He stopped short of the door and turned to look at me. "Wait, you never answered my question earlier, what were you doin'?" _Crap! _I was almost safe from the subject, but now there was no way I could to distract him. I needed to think of a way to tell him without giving him the entire story.

"I was just thinking?" I half questioned myself. _I was thinking about my past, but I can't tell you that now can I?_

"Oh yeah? Thinkin' about what? It, obviously, had nothin' to do with your music. Was it about Isabella?" Gah! Why did he have to know me so well? _Doesn't help that you two are best friends._Would my mind shut up? It was as if there was more than one me, and I could hear them all in my head. And, sometimes, they made complete sense, and the rest of the time it was complete nonsense.

"Bella." I said, to preoccupied with having an internal argument with myself on if I should tell Emmett or not to realize that I answered his question. _You could trust him with this, if you tell him not to tell anyone then he wont. __**But this is Emmett, we're talking about, he may be my best friend and brother, but he can let things slip on accident. That would be a mess now wouldn't it? **__But hasn't he been able to trust you with his deepest secrets? Why can't you put the same trust in him? __**Because... because... did you have to make sense this time?**_ I sighed and came to the conclusion that if it was necessary, I would tell Emmett about what had happened ten years ago, but _only _if it was necessary.

"Defensive, eh?" Emmett asked, sitting back down in front of me. I snapped out of my internal argument and realized what I said.

"No, but she prefers to be called Bella." I answered truthfully.

"Uh-huh, right. So you were thinking about _Bella_." He said, exaggerating on Bella's name. I was about to deny it when he cut me off. "Don't even try to lie, I'm smarter than I look." _Ha! He knows you better than you think!_ The voice chimed in. I groaned.

"Fine. Yes I was thinking about her." Seeing that he was about to ask a question, I put my hand up, signaling him to wait. "I think I know her from somewhere."

"How the hell do you do that?" A bewildered expression spread across Emmett's face.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Know exactly what I'm gonna say before I say it! It's like you can read my mind!" He exclaimed. Anyone else might have found his response a bit odd, but he was somewhat right. I had this weird sense that allowed me to know the general idea of what people were thinking. Sometimes it came to me and sometimes, if I _really _wanted to know, I would have to think about it. Weird, I know, but it is the truth.

"Because I am," I said, trying to make a joke about it, but Emmett being Emmett, fell for it.

"Nuh-uh! That explains so much." He said sounding like an overly excited six year old. _Maybe you could get out of talking about how you know Bella._ Was my mind actually seeing my point for once? I couldn't believe it. "Tell me what I'm thinkin' now."

"Emmett, you sound like a six year old." I did not want to go into that right now.

"Aw, come on Edward" He really did sound like a six year old now.

"Just this _one _time, then I'm going to try and play something tonight. Okay?" Emmett nodded excitedly. I thought briefly on what could be going though his head, and I was shocked at what I found. "Are you dating Rosalie?"

"Uh-uhm...no?" Emmett's face instantly paled.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Stupid mind reader!" He mumbled, sinking into the chair he was sitting in. He looked at me and pleaded, "Please don't tell Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie would murder me if the the found out."

"But Carlisle and Esme wouldn't care. I mean look at Alice and Jasper. Sure they have limitations, but they are still allowed to be together. Why wouldn't they do the same for you and Rosalie?" It was unlike Emmett to keep secrets, so I wondered how long this had been going on. Then the more I thought about it, I was shocked that they could pull it off that they weren't together.

"I'm sure they wouldn't care, but Rose and I decided to keep it a secret. Alice doesn't even know and you know how close she is to Rose. So please, _please_, don't tell anyone." Alice didn't know? But she knew everything from the latest relationship info to the newest trends to how the stocks were doing. This must be extremely important for them for Rosalie not to tell Alice.

"I won't. Should I tell Rosalie I know or not, though?"

"No, I'll tell her the next time I can." I nodded and he got up to head to the door again. Before he left he turned around and called out my name.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I asked, turning in my chair to see him standing by Esme's harp.

"I know what Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I are doin' might seem weird or stupid, but hopefully you'll find someone soon that way you can understand our feelings. And knowing how wacked our family is, it might end up being Bella." He said, laughing as he walked out the door before I could respond.

What he had said got me thinking some. Would Bella ever remember me? And, most importantly, what are my exact feelings for her right now? With that on my mind, I sat down with my guitar and notepad, giving up on the piano, and started coming up with a new song.

* * *

_**Hope all of you liked it! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected or had errors in it. I'm still on the look out for a beta, so if you want to beta this for me PLEASE let me know. Now it's time to review!! **_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**Kensie**_


	6. Breakfast and Vending Machines

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews and a special thanks to hyacinthgirl18 and transparencythroughsong for being my amazing beta's!! Hyacinthgirl18's ideas have been used in this chapter also. Hope you all enjoy! R&R**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Breakfast and Vending Machines (Edward's POV)**

I was having a dreamless sleep, which was rare for me in the last month, when I heard distant voices. "Does he always sleep down here?" one of the voices asked.

"Not usually. He only does it when he's stressed about something or thinking," another voice said. After the last comment I realized that the people were talking about me. I got to where I could open one eye and I saw Bella and Alice standing in front of me.

"What are you guys doing?" I groaned as I stretched. When my arms fell, they landed on my guitar – I had given up on trying to compose anything last night and played the acoustic version of The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls.

"We're waking everyone up for breakfast, so get your lazy butt up!" Alice laughed and skipped out of the practice room, but Bella stayed and looked around the room. She suddenly stopped at my piano, letting her fingers barely graze the wood, looking like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" I asked. Some part of me never wanted to see her cry. It was probably because we had been so close through the time the social workers were having arrangements made for the two of us, that I felt the need to protect her still. _After ten years? Yeah sure..._, the stupid voice in my head scoffed. I decided to ignore it this time, hoping it would just go away. Bella spun around, looking slightly startled, then instantly relaxing when she saw me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's alright, I just thought that you left already." She said giving a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And yeah, I'll be fine, just a memory of my mom is all."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head."Maybe another time." When she said this I felt a little disappointed that she didn't trust me anymore. But who was I kidding? She didn't remember me, so I was basically a stranger to her. Why _would _she trust me? "Well we should probably get to the table before Esme sends Alice after us, and I have the feeling she can go a little crazy." She laughed a little and waited for me to stand up.

"Alright, let's go." We walked out to where Esme had plates full of food. There were pancakes, bacon, toast, sausage, hash browns, and a bowl of fruit sitting at the table, a typical breakfast in our house.

"There you two are!" Esme said coming over and hugging me and Bella. "You better hurry and get your food, otherwise Emmett will take most of it, right Edward?"

"She's right. He usually eats twice what a normal person would." I chuckled and sat down in my usual spot. Bella sat across from me and grabbed two slices of toast, some bacon, and a peach. I was still looking at her when Alice came and sat next to me.

"Quit staring, it's rude," she muttered, jokingly, into my ear. Why did she always have to notice the things I hardly ever did? Did everyone see? I glanced around the table to see Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett talking about the Aston Martin DB9; Remmy was watching Bella make a plate for her; and Esme handing a tupperware container with some food in it to Carlisle before he went off to work.

"Bella, Remmy, I'm sorry I won't be able to eat with you two this morning. I just got a call from the hospital saying I was needed for an emergency surgery, but I will be back by dinner," Carlisle said walking up to the table. Bella and Remmy both nodded and told him that they would see him then. Then he looked between me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett and said, "You guys keep out of trouble at school today. I really don't want to talk with the principle again because of you Emmett."

"Yeah, okay dad," Emmett said, still engrossed in the conversation he was having with Rose and Jasper.

"Well I'm off now," he said as he headed to the garage door.

"Wait!" Remmy yelled, causing everyone to freeze. She got up from where she was sitting, ran over and hugged Carlisle. "Okay, now you can go."

Carlisle watched her go back to her seat and started laughing quietly. "You sure are something else, Remmy." With that, he left to go save another life. Everyone went back to what they were doing, which meant that Alice went back to questioning me. "So what's up? You were acting a little strange last night."

"Just trying to figure some stuff out is all," I replied, hoping that she would just let it drop.

"And... this stuff would be?" She pushed.

"Why I have two pushy siblings," I thought out loud, but that still didn't get her off of the topic I was still trying to figure out. _What did I really feel for Bella after all of these years?_

"Oh, ha ha Edward soo not funny. Really though, what's been bugging you?" _Think of a way to ignore her, think of a way to ignore her,_ I looked over at Bella and noticed she was wearing a necklace that looked extremely familiar.

"Bella," I said, getting her attention. "Where'd you get your necklace?" Her hand instinctively grabbed it before she answered.

"I um... I got it when I was five, from a friend of mine. He bought it from..." I cut her off right there.

"A toy vending machine, right?" Suddenly all eyes were on me and Bella.

"Yeah, how'd you kn-" Realization shot across her face and a mixed look of confusion and hope came next. "Edward? Is it really you?"

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter . Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters and what not. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I changed who I'm basing the characters looks off of. So if you want to see the new pictures, just go to my profile and they'll be there! There's a new poll up too._**

**_Kensie_**


	7. Authors Note

Okay, first things first, I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in three months and then to update with an authors note. I know that it doesnt make me the best author, but thats how I write. I'll start a story, write a couple of chapters, and then get stuck. As of right now I'm trying to get chapter six written, but i'm not sure if it should be flashbacks or not. So here's what I'm going to do. Below there are selections you (the reader) can pick from and post your answers in a review or PM. Once again I'm extremely sorry and should be getting this story up and going again since I'm on summer vacation.

POV

Bella's

Edward's

Remmy's

Carlisle's

Esme's

Emmetts's

Rosalie's

Alice's

Jasper's

Content

Flashbacks

Continuation of the breakfast scene

Skip ahead a couple of hours

Some Questions

Should Bella and Remmy have to go to school that day or the next?

How far into the school year should it be?

Any other suggestions you have just add them in too!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up relitively soon and I haven't lost too many of my readers!

Kensie


End file.
